Computing technologies have evolved and continue to evolve to keep up with the demands of the organizations that use them. Many organizations, for example, utilize a virtual computer system service for, among other reasons, remotely operating one or more virtual machine instances. These virtual machine instances may be created using a virtual machine image that comprises a software configuration, which may include an operating system that defines the operating environment for the virtual machine instances. These virtual machine images may be modified and used to create new virtual machine images, which may be appealing to other customers of the virtual computer system service. Despite their many advantages, it may be difficult to determine the antecedents and descendants for each virtual machine image. Thus, if an issue is detected within a particular virtual machine image, it may be difficult to identify any other associated virtual machine images that may also be affected.